


You're My Hero

by AlicesOwnWonderland



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4331139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/pseuds/AlicesOwnWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred is sick and Matthew is there to help him get better. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Hero

Alfred coughed thickly, his head pounding, throat aching, and nose disgustingly full. Damn this new health care. It was definitely not going as well as he thought it would. He thought since Mattie had it, it would work for him. But he just felt like shit. Matthew walked over to Alfred, pressing the back on his hand to his forehead. "You're definitely got the flu Al."

"Hurts." Alfred whispered hoarsely.

Matthew's frowned. "I'll go get you something for your throat, just try to relax." Al gave a soft, hoarse whimper and started coughing again. Matthew but his lip, running out of the room and running back in a few seconds later, a bottle of cough syrup and spoon in hand. "H-here, take this!"

Al gave a groan and turned his head away. "Noooo."

"Come on you have to!" Matthew held the spoon full of medicine to his mouth. Alfred shook his head and whined. "Don't be a baby, just take it!" Matthew shoved the spoon between his lips, holding Alfred's mouth close so he couldn't spit it up. Al choked before swallowing. "There see it wasn't that bad." Matthew used the sleeve on his jacket to wipe away the drops that had escaped Alfred's mouth.

Al whimpered. "Mean..."

"I'm just trying to keep my hero healthy."

Als eyes drooped. "Mmmm."

"Tired?" Matthew pushed aside a few strands of hair from Al's face.

"Mhm. Lay with me." Al hummed. Matthew smiled, crawling next to Alfred. Al hummed happily and nuzzled Matties head.

"You're so affectionate when you're sick." Matthew chuckled. Al huffed but didnt reply. "Don't be upset, I like when you're like this." Matthew nuzzled Alfred's neck. Al hummed and kissed the top of Matthews head. Matthew blushed, moving in a little closer.

Al paused before pulling away. "Don't wan' you to get sick."

"You're worried about me?" Matthew smiled shyly.

"'Course."

"Don't be, I'm the one who's supposed to be worried about you. You're always getting hurt or sick." Matthew started to tear up.

"I am not." Al huffed.

"Yes you are! You always get involved in wars, and get hurt to keep other people safe!" The tears spill down Matthews cheeks. "Why can't you just worry about yourself?"

Al gave a hurt look. "I do it to help. I'm the hero." He whispered.

"You are, and you're my hero too. I- I don't know what is do without you!" He sobbed quietly in Alfred's shoulder.

Al bit his lip before soothing Mattie. "Stop, please, Mattie." Matthew looked up at him, sniffling. Al kissed his forehead gently. "I love you."

Matthew blushed. "I- I love you too."

"Trust me?"

Matthew nodded. "Yes."

"Then know I will be fine."

Matthew bit his lip before nodding again. "Okay."

"Good. Love you."

"Love you too." Matthew yawned. "I hope you get better soon."

"Me too." Al yawned.

"Rest now, you'll get better faster." Matthew mumbled.

"Okay." Al mumbled. Matthews eyes closed, and he fell asleep. Al hummed and closed his own eyes to fall asleep.


End file.
